The present invention relates to the field of cable manufacturing equipment technology, specifically a horizontal automatic tension taping machine.
Currently the high-frequency data line is manufactured in the industry generally with double wired conductors in parallel side by side in addition to 1-4 ground wires covered by an aluminum foil or a copper foil for shielding. It should be guaranteed that there is no position change or overturning of the parallel core wire and the ground wire; it should be also guaranteed that the wrapping tape is stable and has consistent elasticity, so as to make the high-frequency data line quick in transmission and stable in performance. With a threading positioning die used in all the current industry equipment, although the stable position of the parallel core wire and the ground wire can be guaranteed, since the rotational speed of the wrapping tape is not high, when the wrapping tape is rotated at a high speed, the wrapping tape will flaunt in the presence of wind resistance, such that the wrapping tape is not stable in pitch and not consistent in elasticity.
Besides, with the swing rod buffering used as the tension (the counter pull) for paying off, it is difficult to ensure comp fete tension consistency of two core wires, which results in unstability of the wrapping tape in pitch. The high-frequency data line such manufactured may have unstable performance, which is inconvenient for users in normal use and even results in loss.